civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Qin Shi Huang (Civ6)
cost for Ancient and Classical wonders. Builders receive an additional build charge. Can spend Builder charges to complete 15% of the cost for Ancient and Classical wonders. Canals are unlocked with Masonry, instead of Steam Power. |agenda-name = Wall of 10,000 Li |agenda-description = Builds wonders whenever possible, and likes civilizations that leave the wonders to him. Dislikes those with more wonders than him. |religion = Taoism |quote = The reason why China suffered from endless wars is because of the existence of feudal lords and kings. I corrected this. }} Qin Shi Huang (18 February 259 – 10 September 210 BC) was the first Emperor of China and the founder of the Qin dynasty. He leads the Chinese in Civilization VI. Qin is the first among emperors and therefore he needs to be first in amazing wonders built for his legacy. Intro In your people lies your greatest strength, Emperor Qin Shi Huang. From all over the world, others will come to gaze upon the great walls and towering wonders of your united China. May the hands of your men never blister as they work hard and fast to raise the most impressive structures that the world will ever know. Protect them well, and you will forever be immortalized. In-Game Qin Shi Huang's unique agenda is Wall of 10,000 Li. He dislikes leaders who have built more wonders than he has. His leader ability is The First Emperor. His Builders receive an additional build charge, and can spend one of their charges to pay 15% of the cost for Ancient and Classical wonders. In Gathering Storm, he can also build Canals after researching Masonry. Detailed Approach China is the ultimate in isolationist, builder civilizations. Qin can mobilize a more productive workforce than any other leader, and early in the game his Builders can use their charges directly on his beloved wonders. Once in possession of those wonders, their gunpowder weaponry and Great Wall should help them hang onto the land and wonders they have developed. With the Dynastic Cycle ability, they will gain even more from boosts. If they are able to achieve many of these added pushes, their progress through both progression trees should be swift. Lines Qin Shi Huang is voiced by Junchao Huang. He speaks Mandarin Chinese, though he utilizes the Classical Chinese vocabulary and grammar reserved for scholars and government officials in Ancient Imperial China. He uses the pronoun "寡人" (guǎ rén) to address himself (instead of "朕" (zhèn), the personal pronoun reserved for emperors), even though this pronoun was used by vassal kings, such as Qin Shi Huang himself before he became the emperor of China. Voiced Agenda-based Approval: Do not disgruntle me. No one in the world can fight against my (empire of) Qin. (勿犯寡人。寡人之秦，天下莫之與抗。/ Wù fàn guǎ rén. Guǎ rén zhī qín, tiān xià mò zhī yú kàng.) Agenda-based Disapproval: You look at me, you see how vast my empire sprawls, how thriving we are both culturally and militarily. And what does your empire have? (汝觀寡人，疆域之廣，文武之盛，而貴國何有乎？/ Rǔ guàn guǎ rén, jiāng yù zhī guǎng, wén wǔ zhī shèng, ér guì guó hé yǒu hū?) Attacked: Fight if you want to. Soon I will punish and kill you! (戰則戰矣，寡人即將誅懲爾等！/ Zhàn zé zhàn yǐ, guǎ rén jí jiāng zhū chéng ěr děng!) Declares War: How dare you enrage the heaven's might! I will send a great army, desecrate your ancestral shrines, eliminate your people. I swear I won't restrain them! (敢犯天威， 寡人將發大軍，毀汝宗廟，滅爾人民，誓無遏抑！/ Gǎn fàn tiān wēi, guǎ rén jiāng fā dà jūn, huǐ rǔ zōng miào, miè ěr rén mín, shì wú jié(è) yì!) Defeated: I never would have thought......not like this. (寡人未曾料及......爾焉非也。/ Guǎ rén wèi céng liào jí......ěr yān fēi yě.) Greeting: You've come today. Is it possible that you want to view the scenery of the mountains and rivers in the State of Qin? I am the ruler of Qin. (今汝之來也，豈欲觀秦國山川之勝？ 寡人乃秦之主也。 / Jīn rǔ zhī lái yě, qǐ yù guàn qín guó shān chuān zhī shèng? Guǎ rén nǎi qín zhī zhǔ yě.) Unvoiced Delegation: Our trade delegation should be arriving soon with gifts of the finest spices, tea, and silk in the Middle Kingdom. Please, enjoy. Denounced by Player: So, an insect dares to offend a dragon. That was not wise. Denounces Player: Your reputation is forever tarnished. Invitation to Capital: You have seen some of our magnificence. Is your capital even half as grand as ours? Invitation to City: We have a city nearby. Would you like to visit? Our sculptors are getting quite good at working in terracotta. Accepts a Trade Offer: We are grateful. Requests a Declaration of Friendship: Please, allow us to return your friendship with ours. Civilopedia entry Trivia * Qin Shi Huang's diplomacy screen shows some houses beneath a hill overlooking a part of the Great Wall of China. * Qin Shi Huang's leader ability references his status as the first emperor of a unified China, while his leader agenda is a common Chinese name for the Great Wall. Gallery File:Qin Shi Huang concept art (Civ6).jpg|Concept art of Qin Shi Huang by Sang Han File:Qin hero.jpg|Promotional image of Qin Shi Huang File:Qin Shi Huang loadscreen (Civ6).jpg|Qin Shi Huang on the loading screen File:0496fd676e981f5cb2e8f215f553dc9b.jpg|An image depicting Qin Shi Huang (which appears to have inspired his in-game model) Videos Related achievements ru:Цинь Шихуанди (Civ6) Category:Chinese